


Same Time Next Year

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, meeting for the first time at a hotel, sex to love, yearly hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Merlin meet in a hotel bar for the first time on December 23, 1993...and continue to meet on December 23 every year for decades.  They have just one night together every year, and it's only when Harry doesn't show that Merlin admits the feelings he's cultivated over time.Loosely based on the concept of the movie/play "Same Time Next Year," although no one is cheating on anyone in this fic.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Same Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Rating falls more toward Teen & Up, but there is mention of sex and a very brief intro to sex scene.
> 
> Advent Prompt #10 - Once a year
> 
> This soared right out of 'ficlet' to story due to length...I apologize.

1993

“Your room isn’t quite ready yet, Mr. McNair,” the clerk says apologetically. “There were some issues with the heat…we can’t get it to turn off.”

“Lovely,” Merlin groans. He hates the heat.

“If you would like to wait in the bar…we will inform the staff that anything you order is on the house, to eat OR drink.”

“And if I find a companion?”

“Her food and drink is free as well.”

Merlin snorts. “I believe I will take ye up on that.” He picks up his back and angrily strides toward the bar. If the man only knew.

Supposedly this is the best hotel in town, although Merlin’s opinion of that is quickly changing. Two days before Christmas and his flat is infested with insects. The landlord strongly suggested he make himself scarce while they dealt with the problem, so he decided to give himself a bit of a treat. One night, two at the most, the landlord promised. So here he is at a swank hotel…with no room. Oh well…at least his food will be free.

He slides onto barstool and orders a glass of Macallan. If they’re paying, why not? And it’s not like he’ll be doing anything but dining alone. He’s not interested in women, and even if he was, he’s not the kind of person people notice. He’s reticent, almost shy. He buries himself in his work, tinkering with his electronics and computers, his little repair shop doing well enough to keep him fed, clothed and sheltered, but not much more than that. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Merlin looks up and just barely keeps himself from staring. The man is about his own age and absolutely beautiful. Long legs, trim waist, dark eyes, and the most adorable mop of curly hair he’s ever seen. He almost runs a hand over his own prematurely bald head but stops at the last minute. “No, I’m alone. I mean, I’m not expecting anyone. I mean, please sit.” Merlin blushes and turns back to his scotch.

“Getting cold out there.” The man rubs his hands together as he sits down. “Gin martini,” he tells the bartender. He smiles at Merlin and his heart actually backflips in his chest. The man is stunning. “Harry Hart.” He holds out a hand and Merlin takes it.

“Merlin McNair. Well, Hamish, but everyone calls me Merlin.”

“Is that so?” The man – Harry – smiles again and tilts his head. “Let me see if I can guess why. You’re a barrister and you’re brilliant in the courtroom.”

“Hardly.” Merlin has to smile at that.

“You’re a chef and you’re a whiz in the kitchen.”

“I can barely boil water.”

Harry leans closer. “You’re an international spy and you’re brilliant at getting in and out of secure places.”

“That’s the closest you’ve been.” Merlin decides to act on impulse, something he rarely does. He snaps his fingers for the bartender. “My name is Hamish McNair…they’ve opened a tab for me here?”

“Yes, sir. Everything is covered.”

“Put Mr. Hart’s drinks on my bill as well.”

“Yes, Mr. McNair.”

Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Merlin, I cannot allow you…”

“There’s an issue with my room and I cannae get in yet, so they’ve covered the rest of my evening. They said I could have a guest, and here ye are.”

“Well.” Harry blushes prettily. “I appreciate your kindness. Thank you.”

“I suppose if I’m buying your drinks I can tell ye my profession.” Merlin realizes he’s flirting. When in the world did he learn to do that? “I dabble in electronics…I’ve always been good with my hands. I’ve tinkered with wires and electrodes since I got my hands on my first pair of pliers.”

“Impressive.” Harry’s eyes flick down to Merlin’s hands. “I have never been what one could call handy in that way, although I work with my hands as well. I’m a tailor.”

“Also impressive. I can barely get my socks to match.”

“You seem to do all right,” Harry says, and this time his eyes unmistakenly run all over Merlin’s body. 

“Do ye have your own shop, Harry?”

Harry motions for a second round of drinks. “Is this all right?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t have my own shop yet, but someday I will. I’m thirty-three, and I plan on having my name above a door by the time I’m forty.”

“Good luck with that.” Merlin holds up his glass and clinks it against Harry’s.

Chatting with Harry is the easiest thing in the world, and Merlin thinks he could do it forever, at least until his stomach starts rumbling. He checks his watch and Harry frowns. “A prior engagement?”

“No. I’m…I’m free all evening,” Merlin says almost shyly. “I just realized it’s past dinnertime. If it is nae too presumptuous…would ye like to have dinner with me? The hotel is paying for that as well.”

“I’d like that very much, Hamish,” Harry says, and it’s his turn to smile a bit bashfully.

Merlin signs the bill and they head for the hotel dining room. The room is full, as it’s the kind of place families might come before the holidays, but Merlin gives his name and they are immediately led to the table. Once they’re situated, Merlin says, “So, Harry…are ye visiting family here in London, or here for business?”

“No and yes,” Harry says with a charming grin. “I live in London, and work in London, but my family is far away, thank Christ.”

The waiter comes and they order another round of drinks. Merlin looks over the menu and finds something he’s always wanted to try but would never give his own money for. “Well, then why are ye…” Merlin stops speaking and stares at his menu. What if…what if Harry’s a professional escort? What if he sees Merlin as a prospective client?

“Why am I staying here?” Harry asks. He chuckles and is interrupted by the return of the waiter. They place their order and Harry continues, “I am…separated from my family. When I was twenty-five I refused to marry the woman my parents picked out for me. I refused to marry any woman at all, and they were less than pleased. They sent me out into the world with a lump sum drawn against an inheritance from my grandfather. I became a tailor’s apprentice, and when I’m thirty-five I will fully inherit what’s due me. That will be set aside for my shop.”

“I see,” Merlin says lamely.

“As far as my presence in this hotel…obviously at Christmas I don’t go to visit my family. The queer sheep in the family isn’t welcome at holiday dinners. A few years ago I started coming here for a few days over Christmas. The suite is lovely, the food is divine, and I love the way they decorate for the holiday.” Harry looks around the room. “Usually I dine alone…this is a lovely surprise.”

Merlin stares at him suspiciously but sees only sincerity in the beautiful eyes. “My story is nothing so grand, I’m afraid. There are bugs in my flat, and I’ve been kicked out for a night or two. I figured why not treat myself to something special.”

“That is the perfect solution to such a problem.” Harry holds up his glass. “To the unexpected.”

“To the unexpected.” Merlin clinks his glass to Harry’s.

A few hours later their glasses are empty and their stomachs are full. It’s getting late but Merlin cannot bear to suggest that they call it a night. He’s fairly certain his room is probably ready, but he hates the thought of saying goodbye.

Harry looks at him, his eyes warm in the light of the candles on the table. He leans forward. “Hamish, I am going to make a suggestion. I simply ask that if it offends you, or you aren’t interested, you don’t hit me here. This is a lovely room and the staff are excellent. I hate to give them something to clean up later.”

“All right.” Merlin stares at him in confusion. 

“I’m fairly good at reading people, and although we’ve just met, I get the feeling your romantic leanings are the same as mine.” Merlin swallows and slowly nods. “Would it be horribly forward of me to invite you up to my suite?”

Merlin stares at him. This gorgeous man wishes to take him to bed? He can only assume Harry’s not asking him up for one last drink. “It wouldn’t be forward at all,” he finally manages. “I mean, what if my room’s not ready yet?”

“Indeed.” Harry sits back with a smile on his face, looking relieved. Merlin motions for the check.

As they leave the restaurant a thought occurs to him and touches Harry’s elbow. “I don’t…I’ve never…I didn’t plan on meeting someone,” he says finally. “I stopped carrying condoms in my wallet because they went unused and always dried out.”

He’s blushing furiously but Harry seems to think it’s adorable. “I’m glad you thought about it here and not when we were upstairs. I also wasn’t planning on anything like this. I normally spend my holiday alone, like I said.”

“I noticed a small shop a few doors down,” Merlin suggests. “Why don’t you go on upstairs and I’ll meet you there?”

“I’ll wait for you by the lifts.”

“All right.” Merlin quickly walks away before he loses his nerve. He hesitates for a moment once he enters the shop, then pulls himself together. He’s a grown man…a man whose caught the attention of an incredibly gorgeous human being. What’s he waiting for?

He returns to the hotel, half afraid Harry won’t be there. His heart races as he sees the familiar head sitting in a chair. “I’m back,” he says softly.

Harry looks up and smiles at him. “Excellent.”

Merlin silently follows Harry into the lift and up to the thirteenth floor. Harry unlocks the door and steps aside so Merlin can enter first. “Bloody hell,” he whispers. “I think I can say with utter certainty that my room will be nothing like this.” He wanders over to the window and looks down at the twinkling city.

“Every year I get the same suite.” Harry loosens his tie and removes his jacket. 

“I can see why.”

“Drink?” Harry motions to the bar.

“No, I think I’ve had enough,” Merlin says. He fidgets for a moment, unsure what to say or do.

Harry, thankfully, is able to think clearly enough for them both. He crosses the room in seconds, one hand cupping Merlin’s face while the other rests at his hip. “I’ve been waiting to do this all night,” he murmurs, and then his mouth is on Merlin’s.

Merlin groans, loving that they’re the same height, the same build, the same everything. His hand slides up to work its way through Harry’s soft curls, and then they’re stumbling toward the bedroom. He has to laugh at the careful way Harry removes his own suit and hangs it up, but he stops laughing once Harry’s standing naked before him, cock long and hard against his body. Harry takes his hand, leads him to the bed, and Merlin forgets to laugh, forgets to think.

Hours later he lies sated in Harry’s arms, his head against Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s fingers dragging lazy lines up and down his back. “Can I ask ye a question?” Merlin asks.

“You’ve just had your prick in my arse, Hamish…you may ask anything you like.”

Merlin pokes Harry in his side and he jumps. “Ticklish?”

“Frightfully so.”

“Do ye really book this suite every Christmas?”

“I do. The twenty-third to the twenty-seventh, every year.”

“And do ye really spend that time alone?”

Harry shifts a bit so Merlin has to look him in the eye. “If you’re asking if I make a habit of inviting handsome young men up to my room, Hamish, the answer is no.”

“I see.” Merlin snuggles close again, taking Harry’s hand and linking it with his. He has so many things he wants to ask, yet he is petrified of ruining the magic of this moment. “Well, maybe next year I’ll come knocking on your door on December twenty-third.”

“And I will be quite happy to open it and see your face on the other side,” Harry promises.

Neither of them say a thing about meeting again, and in the morning Merlin slips out before Harry awakes, leaving one last kiss on his handsome face.

1994

Merlin frowns and stares at the door. This is ridiculous. He has a perfectly good bed in his perfectly nice flat. He has family he could be spending time with; his niece is back in the country from France. If Harry doesn’t answer, hopefully the person who HAS rented the suite doesn’t call security on him. A thought occurs to him and he shifts uncomfortably. What if Harry isn’t alone this year? What if Merlin started a trend for him, and now he has decided to pick up awkward idiotic tech geeks every Christmas? He mentally kicks himself and takes a deep breath. He’s thought of Harry at least once a week for the entire year. If he doesn’t do this he’ll never forgive himself.

He knocks and prepares to run, every muscle tense. He hears a shuffle on the other side of the door before it opens. “Hamish?” Harry gasps, his eyes lighting up. He’s as gorgeous as ever, this time in a pair of dark grey slacks and a light blue shirt. “What a lovely surprise!”

“I don’t see why…I told ye I was going to knock at your door on the twenty-third.”

“So you did.” Harry’s smile is almost blinding. “Please come in.”

“I hope…this is ridiculous,” Merlin mutters, although he steps in as Harry asks. “I’m sorry I bothered ye.” What little nerve he had is quickly fading away.

“Please don’t apologize,” Harry says. “I’ve thought of…I hadn’t dared to hope…” Harry pauses. “Insects again?”

“No,” Merlin says, slowly smiling back. “I’ve moved and the heat is being a bit…temperamental.” 

“Well…it just so happens there are very heavy blankets on my bed,” Harry says. This time it’s Merlin who takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. “Plus I’ve been told I run warm.”

“That ye do,” Merlin says. “Or at least I think ye do…it’s been a whole year.”

“Let’s refresh your memory,” Harry says, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them.

This time instead of falling asleep they order room service, taking a joint shower while they wait. “Ye are beautiful,” Merlin sighs.

Harry cradles Merlin’s face in his hand. “My life is difficult right now. I’m working ridiculous hours, trying to get things in place for my shop. I inherit my money next year, and it’s…complicated.”

“I understand,” Merlin says. “My mother is ill, and I’ve been spending a lot of time back in Scotland.”

“Well…perhaps we could make a date for next December twenty-third,” Harry suggests. He seems surprised at the thought.

“Aye, we could do that,” Merlin says. He turns off the water and holds out his hand. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Harry shakes it before pulling him in for another kiss.

1995

“Bloody hell!”

Merlin lowers the balloons and grins. “Happy belated thirty-fifth birthday!”

“You are quite mad.” Harry laughs and swats at the balloons as Merlin comes in. “What’s all this?”

“You turned thirty-five. You inherited your money, correct?”

“I did.”

“Cause for celebration…Happy Christmas, Happy birthday, Happy financial independence.” 

“You ridiculous fool.” Harry pulls him in for a kiss. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck a wealthy man,” Merlin says, releasing the balloons so he can undo Harry’s tie.

“I suppose I fit the bill,” Harry says, laughing as Merlin drags him away by his tie.

1997

“Hello, Hamish!” Harry’s smile fades. “Good God, whatever’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t want to come. I mean, I did, I wanted to see you, but…” Merlin wearily leans against the door. “My mother passed earlier this week.”

“Oh, Hamish.” Harry gently guides him into the suite.

“I didn’t want you to think something happened. I suppose we should exchange numbers, but…” Merlin’s never actually asked for that. What they have is magical and perfect, and until Harry finds someone decent to spend his life with, Merlin will keep knocking on the door on December 23rd.

“Come here.” Harry guides him into the bedroom. He dims the lights and closes the curtains before slowly undressing him.

“Harry, I can’t…”

“Quiet, Hamish.” Harry undresses Merlin and gets him under the covers, and then undresses himself and crawls in as well. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Merlin opens his mouth to apologize again, but instead a giant sob breaks free. “She was the first person to call me a wizard,” he gasps, and then he’s weeping on Harry’s shoulder.

2001

“I have something for you.” Harry leans out of bed and grabs his wallet from the nightstand. He slowly tugs a business card out and hands it to Merlin.

“Kingsman Tailors,” Merlin says. His eyes widen and he sits up. “You did it.”

“I did. We opened in the spring. I was a few months past my fortieth birthday, but I still did it.” 

“Congratulations, Harry.” Merlin kisses him long and hard. He knows what a dream this has been for Harry. His own business has puttered along, gathering customers on the computer side of things as the internet and other computer-related business have taken off. He’s more than happy to do the repairs and troubleshooting that the computer companies charge an arm and a leg for.

“I know we have a sort of unspoken agreement about contact throughout the year, but I want you to have this. In case…if anything should happen, you know where to find me.”

“Harry,” Merlin says softly. “I dinnae have…”

“No. I’m not asking you to reciprocate,” Harry says. “Just put it somewhere safe. I’m not planning on you needing to use it anytime soon.”

“Thank you. And I meant it…I’m proud of ye.”

“I’m proud of me, too,” Harry says, and he looks so adorable Merlin just has to kiss him.

2009

“Hello, Hamish. So good to see you.” Harry kisses him on the mouth and steps aside.

“Bloody hell, ye look awful!” Merlin exclaims. “What happened?”

“Inventory. Christmas. The internet,” Harry moans. “I was so looking forward to our time together, Hamish, but I am simply exhausted.”

“Why don’t ye draw a bath for yourself. I’ll order up dinner, we can eat here. That way ye dinnae need to dress again.”

“But it’s our night together,” Harry says unhappily.

“Harry…I stopped thinking of this as just a chance to have amazing sex with a gorgeous man a long time ago,” Merlin says before he can stop himself.

Harry smiles, a gentle expression on his face. “Myself as well.” He gives Merlin a kiss and heads for the en suite. “So how’s that niece of yours? Her daughter must be growing like a weed!” He calls from the bath.

2014

Merlin stares up at the hotel, grateful that it’s still open. He’s also grateful to see the crowds of people on the pavement. The city had seemed to fold in upon itself after V-Day, but thankfully things were almost back to normal ten months later. Even though he worked around piles of technology, Merlin himself kept nothing but his own mobile phone on him at his flat. He’d been suspicious of Valentine’s “free technology” from day one, and refused to get any sort of card for his phone. He was alone in his flat the day the signal went out, and didn’t see anyone until long after it was over. His family was safe, except for a distant cousin, but he had no clue about Harry. He couldn’t bring himself to call and check, although he knew he probably should. Instead here he was, in front of room 1334, knocking on the door.

He expects the worst when the door opens. Harry with a broken leg, or a scar on his face. What he doesn’t expect is a complete stranger. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Merlin checks the room number just to be sure. “I was looking for Harry Hart.”

“No clue who that is, bruv,” the young man says. 

“Who is it, Eggsy?” A beautiful blond woman ties her dressing gown around her body as she comes to the door.

“I’m terribly sorry, miss…I was looking for a friend…I appear to have the wrong room,” Merlin stammers.

“Yeah, we got it all week,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Don’t we, Tilde? A week together after months apart?” He kisses her cheek and she giggles.

“My apologies for disturbing you. Happy Christmas.” Merlin slowly turns and walks away.

“Same to you.”

Merlin stops at the front desk, but of course they won’t give him any information. He actually debates hacking their computer system; he’s easily able to do so, but it doesn’t feel right. He sits at home in his flat and stares at nothing, wondering why Harry hasn’t kept their date. Perhaps he’s tired of Merlin, or maybe he’s found someone new. That idea doesn’t shock Merlin. What shocks him is his own disappointment. It’s been 21 years. He’s fifty-one. He’s been sleeping with Harry for decades…and he’s been in love with him the entire time. Why hasn’t he ever said anything? Why hasn’t he taken that leap?

Merlin takes a chance a few days after the new year breaks. He takes Harry’s card from his wallet and finds the tailor shop. It’s in a line of charming shops, a hat store on one side, a shoe store on the other. They’re open and bustling with activity. Harry’s shop has a lock on the door and a sign that says “Closed Until Further Notice.”

2015

Merlin stands in the hotel corridor, staring at the closed door for almost twenty minutes. If a stranger is there, he’ll know it’s fate. Harry is happy somewhere, with a lovely young man who looks good by his side. A man who isn’t shy, or nerdy, or barely making a living. Merlin will just go on with his life, and perhaps eventually he’ll start falling out of love with the most amazing man he’s ever met.

Merlin knocks and waits. He doesn’t hear anything, and his heart starts to sink into his shoes. Just as he’s about to turn and walk away the door opens. A smile comes to his face, but it freezes as he sees the man on the other side. “Harry,” he whispers.

“Hello, Hamish,” Harry says sadly. A black eyepatch covers his left eye and he’s leaning on a cane. “Would you like to come in?”

“Of course.” Merlin enters the suite and follows Harry not to the bedroom, but to the living room area. Harry sits on the sofa and Merlin sits at the opposite end. 

“I apologize for my appearance. I was at a conference over V-Day and things got a bit out of hand.” He reaches up with trembling fingers to touch the eyepatch. “I’ve lost my left eye, I’m afraid. I was stabbed and beaten, but was luckier than most. I survived.”

“Oh, Harry,” Merlin says. “I…I came here last year…and then I stopped by the shop a week later.”

“I apologize yet again,” Harry says. “I suffered a bit of trauma to my brain…actually lost my memory for a few months.”

Merlin can’t help it. He slides down the sofa to take Harry’s hand. “Thank God you’re all right. I was so worried…part of me thought that perhaps ye found someone new and didn’t wish to see me again. I did think that perhaps ye were injured, but nothing like this!”

“You thought I found…that is ridiculous,” Harry snaps. “When I got my memory back, apparently the first thing I asked was if December twenty-third had passed yet.” Merlin stares at him in shock. “I’ve lived for our meetings, Hamish. They started as simply a tumble between the sheets, but over the years I’ve…I’ve become quite taken with you.”

Merlin can’t believe what he’s hearing. “But why did ye nae SAY anything?”

“Because we agreed it was casual. We had our lives the rest of the year and…”

“When I thought ye were gone forever, Harry, out of my life…my heart broke,” Merlin says honestly. “I had nae realized my feelings for ye until I didn’t have a chance to express them.”

“I’m broken,” Harry says quietly. “I will get rid of the cane eventually but always have a limp. And my face…”

“Your face is as gorgeous as it was the first time I saw ye in the bar,” Merlin tells him, choking on his words a bit. He reaches up and tenderly strokes Harry’s cheek. “I’m just so thankful ye are alive…safe. It could have ended so badly.”

“I don’t know how I will perform in the bedroom,” Harry says shyly. “It’s not like I’ve tried anything with anyone…you’re all I’ve wanted for years now.”

“I don’t care what ye can do in the bedroom,” Merlin says honestly. “As long as ye can still hold me as we fall asleep.”

“I think I can do that,” Harry says with a smile. They kiss, a kiss completely different from the kisses they’d exchanged for years. This is warm and tender and sweet, and when Merlin finally pulls away Harry lets out a little sigh. He struggles to his feet and Merlin immediately jumps up to be at his side if he needs help. “Why don’t we go into the bedroom and find out exactly what I’m capable of?” His grin is wicked and Merlin can’t help but smile back.

“That sounds lovely, Harry, except…wait.” He notices Harry’s mobile on the coffee table and grabs it. He quickly enters his phone number into Harry’s address book, and then texts himself from Harry’s phone. “Now ye can reach me any time. I want ye to have my number, so when I call to ask ye for a date, ye know who it is.”

“Perfect,” Harry says. He kisses Merlin again. “It just so happens I’m free for the next three hundred and sixty-four days…but I do have a standing appointment on December twenty-third.”


End file.
